


Light and Darkness

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, B.O.W., During Resident Evil 1, Flashbacks, M/M, Pre-Mansion Incident, Raccoon City, S.T.A.R.S., Umbrella Corporation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris found Wesker in the Lab room with the Tyrant he sees Wesker betray the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> During Resident Evil 1 Mansion Mission and Before. It going to be a long flashback explaining there Relationship two months before the mansion incident in July. I am still in the works with this one Be nice second Resident Evil Fic.

**Spencer Mansion Incident Basement lvl 5, July 24.**

 

Chris is at door to the room to the lab. But he waited and thought "how could wesker do this to us we are a team." Then he turned to Rebecca and said "get ready we don't know what we are getting into." She nodded and began to follow Chris into the lab. Chris saw Wesker and ran to him "Wesker."

Albert was typing on a computer on the desk over next to what appears to be the Tyrant he read the reports on. "You have come, Chris you make me proud. But course you are one of my men." Chris scoffed and told Wesker "Thanks."

Then Wesker took out his handgun and point it at Chris. Redfield is shocked how could his lover do this after what happened a few months before this awful mission.

 

Two Months ago 1998, May 3.

 

Chris got in the police Department of Raccoon city. He was running late there was a meeting how to upgrade S.T.A.R.S. duty's. Meanwhile Chris bumped into Jill but she stopped him "Late again we just finished our meeting. Is there something wrong with you can tell me." Chris he was getting stressed with Work and the signals he was receiving from Captain Wesker "I am just tried and stressed. Jill thanks for asking."

She grabbed Chris and Embraced him into a hug "I am sure Wesker would give you a day or two off if you ask? Plus I even help." Wesker went out off his office and saw the scene of Jill and Chris hugging waved to them "Chris I would like to speak to you in my office."

Jill broke the hug and told Chris "What have you done this time?" Chris is walking through the halls of the police department until he reached Weskers room.

The door sign said "Captain Albert Wesker leader of S.T.A.R.S." He knocked but Wesker open the door and said "good timing sit we need to talk." Chris sat down on a chair in front of his desk. The Captain shut the door to his office and fixed his sunglasses he always wear.

He sat down "your late again three times this week, is there something wrong." Chris is thinking why he was late well he never felt this way with a man before and he was worrying over Claires boyfriend if he doesn't do anything to hurt her. " Well I just been stressing over things." Wesker lean back into his chair reading Chris "May I ask what things but you have the option to say no." Redfield sighed he was tried.

Then Wesker touched Chris hands "I have a task for you and Jill today." Chris is loving his work at S.T.A.R.S. so he took the folder and look through it "So what is the details?"

Wesker pushed forward in his chair began "well there is a Man in Raccoon city that is selling weapons called Trent and doing bio weapon research I would like you to do recon and then decide the best course of action."

Chris knew this was a test because of my late coming to work "Alright may i ask you something after this mission can i get one or two days off I need to relax." The Captain smiled and crossed his arms "Deal but you have to take me out not anywhere fancy or it doesn't matter."

Redfield heart stopped for a second he knew it "Are you flirting with me?" Wesker took off his sunglasses "yes i am is it working."

Then out of the blue he grabbed Chris began kissing him. Jill came in interrupt them and saw it "Holy shit I was right." Then Chris broke the kiss off and rush out of the room. But Jill went over to Wesker "go after him he needs someone aside from work he goes home and drinks."

He took off his sunglasses and smiled to Jill "thanks I had a mission for you guys but I think the police can this." he gave her the mission file and left to go after Chris.

Meanwhile Chris is in the lobby of the police department pacing then he saw Wesker "Chris why did you run off like that." Chris is feeling love and affection for his captain it is killing him not to do something about it. "Look I never felt love for a man before and I want to do it right."

He felt Wesker hands on him and bringing him into a lovers embrace and Chris smiled his cologne it is intoxicating. Chris looked into Wesker eyes red iris and glowed "your eyes are beautiful. Is this why you always wear sunglasses?" The Captain blushed with joy. Then he is hearing the people talking about them fraternizing in a public place "we getting a audience."

Then Chris turned his head and saw too "I don't care about that just kiss me." He leaned in and slowly meet his lips to Chris. It tasted fantastic Weskers warm lips meeting his. They moved passionately in the lobby of the Raccoon police Department, Chris broke the kiss and looked at Wesker "i came in today cause to get my paycheck and i hoping to take you out." The captain took his lovers hand and is bringing him back to his office.

Chris got into Weskers office then his boss gave him his paycheck "here you go." He grabbed the money and count it "this is 400 dollars even when i started working i only got 200 I thought Jill got more cause she got the missions done better." Wesker sat on his desk and crossed his legs "well I am quite take with you and lets go somewhere fancy."

He smiled and told him the truth "well pick me up at 7:00 tonight I have to get ready." Chris kissed Wesker it was short then he left.

 

Later that Afternoon Chris apartment is messy trying to find his fancy clothes or suit he is going crazy. Then he heard a knock Chris is in his underwear briefs he said next to the door "who is it?"

"It is me Jill I heard about your date and I wanted to help and plus i you guys kissing in the lobby it is the talk of the police dep." Chris he found a pair of pants and got them on, and he unlocked the door "come in."

She was awed about the mess "Spring cleaning Chris?" He laughed, Jill saw him shirtless and blushed. Then Chris found a shirt and put it on. "I need a great outfit do you think a suit or is that to much or maybe just my casual outfit." He said while he was bringing the hangers to his body to show Jill how he looked. She went over to Chris and touched his shoulder "calm down it is okay alright here I say the suit."

He sat down to relax and grabbed a Coke and drank some "Thanks Jill your a good friend." She leaned on him "you got 5 hours until the date so i say we should do something." He got up and saw the mission file that wesker gave him "well we can do this mission I don't know what else to do."

jill scan it when Wesker gave it to her back at the office "yeah i the guy trent is seen around city hall we can investigate." Chris went in the bathroom and to get his S.T.A.R.S. outfit on 'I will be out soon Jill." she just sat on his couch and relaxed with her feet up at the table. A few minutes later he came out in gear "lets go."

Chris opened the door for Jill "After you." She smiled and bowed "why thank you Chris." Jill out of the Chris house, then he shut the door behind him and locked it with his keys.

 

Jill and Chris are at city hall but they saw something off like what is the captain of their S.T.A.R.S. team is here. They mingle with the crowd to blend in and slowly moved towards them. "What is Wesker doing here? I thought we were doing this mission." Said Chris, he is excited about tonight but this is odd behavior.

It look like that Wesker and Trent knew each other so they walked together into the building but looking back being paranoid. Chris and Jill got out of the crowd they followed them into city hall "why do you think Wesker is meeting with the same guy that our boss wanted us to do recon on? Chris i know this hard for you because you care about him."

Chris is torn between the truth and love he hates feeling this way but he has to hear it from Wesker "Yeah lets find out the truth." So They arrived in the lobby Chris turned to Jill and began "we should split up cover more ground that way meet back here in 1 hour." Jill agreed and waved goodbye for now and left to cover the whole building and Chris is checking the basement. He opened the door slowly to the basement and it smell like death and hospitals so he raised his 9 mm handgun and it had a flashlight.

Chris went farther down the hallway and saw ripped open doors on the floor in front of him "Shit what happened here." He passed some of the open doors, Then he heard a noise he quickly looked behind him and saw a shadow went into a room he still had his gun raised "Who ever you are show yourself."

No answer Chris is getting scared but he moved in the room it look like a citizen human but something was off about it. he step closer, the wood cracked. The Shadow figure turned around it had blood all over him and began walking slowly to him.

Chris shot his gun in the figures leg, but it kept on coming to Chris. Chris went back out of the room and saw other ones just like it he ran to the far end of the hall to the light it had a Umbrella corp sign on the door.

They were coming fast So Chris open the door and shut it and barred the door "Not my day."

Then he saw a lab of some sorts but felt something behind him he turned to see someone hit him then Chris could only see darkness. Chris woke up sometime later his hands were bind and he saw Jill on the other side of him still passed out "Jill wake up I think we were captured." she started to wake up and saw Chris "what?"

He tried to fight the binds but nothing he thought his Military training might come in handy soon, that same smell in this lab it chemicals, death, and something else. Jill started trying to get her knife she has in back pocket "don't worry Chris i got a plan." She got free but it didn't last long A man got behind her and put a gun to her head "Not so fast you guys are here because I am saving from Weskers plan to get rid of S.T.A.R.S."

Chris keeps on hearing that it could not be true "if you are saving us why point a gun to my Friends head." Then Wesker came in and shot Chris binds and said "I guess thats one more you own me Chris i see you found him now Trent drop your weapon." Trent smiled and cocked the gun "No I won't let you do it Albert."

Chris thought of something he grabbed Wesker Handgun and got behind Wesker and put him in a hold made it a Mexican stand off "what are you doing Chris." said wesker. Jill knew what he was doing so she played along "Picture Wesker dead in the sewer trent and how good it will feel if he was not around."

Wesker felt heat coming from Chris and something is poking him on his ass it was Chris erection "Jesus Christ hes got a erection." Trent pushed Jill out of the way "what the hell it wrong with you people." Chris shot Trent in the arm then in the shoulder but he ran out the door and escaped.

He smiled and got the target "Nothing I am so just great." Then Wesker started punching Chris in the face "A erection the thought of me dead gives you a erection." After 6 punches Chris has a bloody face 'No Just half of one." Jill is on the floor laughing and then Wesker picked up Chris "talk once we are back at the office lets go." He left Jill went over to Chris and patted his shoulder 'I got to give you that one that was brilliant man I don't think Wesker enjoy that come on."

They left the Umbrella lab and back to The Police Department.

 


End file.
